Memory That Never Sets
by WickedScribe
Summary: Rose must wander the world for 11,000 years. Peer into her thoughts as she continues to stop the realization of the "god of destruction". Rose remembers older times - when her heart didn't seem so cold. Spoilers.
1. Moon Child

**Memory That Never Sets**

A Legend of Dragoon Fan-fiction

**1: Moon Child**

"Rosie! Darling, I felt that you'd be returning soon." Charle exclaimed nimbly leaping down from her seat. I stood awkwardly in her chamber leaning on my good leg, with my arms crossed.

"It's the choker...I think..." I began.

I felt my fingers flutter over the black band on my neck. I traced over the dark gem right above where my pale collar bones met.

"Every time the 108 year period passes I can...sort of feel it." I explained.

"Yes, that's the idea my Rose. Why the stone face?" Charle tilted her head.

"You are such a beauty my dear. And, you haven't aged a bit!" she chirped.

I sucked my teeth and turned my head away from her preening voice. Of course, I didn't age. I couldn't thanks to her choker.

"Listen, Charle..." I tried to keep my tone reserved.

"I'm not here to play around. Would you cut it out?"

"Oh, I'm only trying to cheer you up. I have to be pleasant when you bring such a dark presence to the cheerful Ulara." Charle pouted.

Then, before I knew what was happening her petite body was thrown against me and her thin arms wrapped around my waist. I struggled against her.

"Charle - get off!"

"Rosie, don't pretend that you don't need this as much as I do."Charle giggled fighting my resistance, and pressing her face into my shoulder. I finally gave up and stood in her arms with a look of indifference on my face.

I gazed around her chamber. The decor changed about every time I came. The marble walls seemed to sparkle under the light of the gold and crystal chandeliers above our heads.

Wingly Fortresses were made of this rare enchanted crystal in the long ago past. Bits of it were embedded in the steps that led up to Charle's miniature throne which was now upholstered in pink. And, beneath the stairs was a pool where there were many fountains of various sizes inlaid with emerald jewels. The gentle noise of the water had a strangely calming effect. The sparkle that seemed to touch everything here reflected against Charle's milk white skin and made her very fair hair glisten.

Like all Winglies her hair seemed to be white with a touch of pale blue tint. Some Winglies had more blue hair, and others had silvery hair. However, their most distinguishing feature was their wings. Their wings were made of light. Like rays of magic shooting out of their shoulder blades. They made strange noises while they flew as well.

Charle Frahma and the Winglies she kept hidden away here in the Spring Breath Town: Ulara were the only ones left after the Dragon Campaign. Zieg, my only love, defeated Charle's younger brother. The terrible dictator, Melbu Frahma, who took Zieg with him - casting a spell of eternal petrification. Zieg's hands would never hold mine again. Our dream of being married after the war never came true. And, none of my other companions survived. There was only me now. And, I lived almost like one of the Winglies I had despised thanks to Charle's choker.

It kept me alive and untouched by age. But, I would outlive Charle. Soon enough, I'd be the only one left. Holding the memory of the world, as it would seem. Charle's crimson eyes met mine. Tears rimmed hers.

"I fear that I've turned you into a monster dear." she whispered.

"What are you babbling about?" I inquired.

"It's as if time and emotion don't touch you, Rose. If it weren't for the choker could you even count 108 years?" she sputtered.

"It's tedious counting don't you think?" I sighed.

"How many years has it been so far? A few thousand..." I murmured.

"Almost eleven, Rose. Eleven thousand." Charle's voice answered thickly.

"Well, I'm not a Wingly. Humans weren't meant to last this long." I managed to disengage Charle's arms.

"I came to fulfill my duty."

Thankfully, Charle wasn't like her evil brother. She was keeping me alive for a specific purpose. To save our world. That meant killing the vessel for the only remaining weapon of our time. The Moon Child. That's right. Every 108 years I had to murder a child.

Charle sniffled beside me and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"You did not even smile when you saw me." she said briskly.

When was the last time I'd smiled?

"Where have you been the past 108 years?" she asked.

"I don't know. Nowhere of importance." I responded.

"But, you've been avoiding Ulara." Charle accused raising her pointed chin. A sigh then escaped her lips.

"Ah, Rose...you forget. I am trapped here. So please...humor me. I'd like to know what you've seen." Charle said.

I relented and told her where I'd been, and how different things were. The new languages I had to learn. The people and the way they behaved. How, in a sick way, it almost amused me that no one believed in the old things. Almost as if my time had never been. Dragons, Winglies, Gigantos... we never saw them anymore. They were extinct, with the exception of the almost extinct race of Winglies here in Ulara.

But, humans acted as if they had never existed. They had long forgotten them. I felt so empty among these people. I had resorted to enduring the wild, rather than sleeping in their Inns. In their safe beds, surrounded by the walls of their "threat-less" cities. Even the monsters and wild beasts on the outskirts of these human congregations were only braved by their toughest, their warriors and what have you. The things we had believed in were now their myths. The tales that put children to bed, and the stuff drunk men mocked in any tavern.

Charle interrupted me to discourage my traversing of bars and taverns. I was a lady was I not?

She received a tired sigh.

"Don't be so moody my love. Does conversation bore you so?" Charle asked.

"Well, let's head upstairs I don't want to bore you any longer. You have a _duty _after all." Charle waved me towards the circular pad in the corner of the room.

It glowed green showing that it was ready for use. A Wingly teleporter - their common means of transport. Wingly magic was something I was never very much acquainted with before meeting Charle, and something I didn't see anywhere else. I hated using it.

We stepped onto the teleporter and the room spun so quickly all the colors blended into one. I shut my eyes. I felt my body shrinking or twisting - no, I was being squeezed out of my own skin. Except, painlessly. It was more of a tingle.

_Schwoop._

Light flooded my eyes again, objects blurred, and then came into view. Charle was stepping off the pad as I was becoming re-acquainted with my appendages.

"Darling, are you really still not used to our technology yet?" Charle's high pitched voice asked. Only she could always tell. I shook off the tingly feeling Wingly magic left on my skin.

"Whatever." I stepped off the teleporter. All of that strange shifting of my particles had taken place within two seconds at the most. This didn't seem to faze the average Wingly.

Three beds with rich velvet spreads lined the wall to our right. Down at the end of the long room was the device Charle needed to use. It was what looked like a large crystal ball. But, because it was set upon a base made of material from The Moon That Never Sets, Charle could use it to detect the whereabouts of the Moon Child.

A smaller version when held over the center of the Moon Child's forehead would shoot a beam of silver light up into the heavens, pointing to the Moon That Never Sets. How did this work? I didn't know. It was possibly a cry from the very spirit that dwelled hidden within the child.

Charle laid her hands over the device and it began to glow. The light that then radiated from it felt thick. It was denser than light. It was like a magic of its own. The room seemed to pulsate.

I looked at Charle's small face, framed by her white-blue curls. Her eyelids closed peacefully.

"I sense that the day the Moon That Never Sets glows red is near. In exactly two weeks, three days, and on the fourth night. The child shall be born into royal blood. A female. It is a cold place...ah, I remember it. It is now known as Deningrad. An important city. Yes, she will be born of the 'Royal Sisters of Mille Seseau'" Charle lifted her hands and opened her eyes. Her energy seemed less radiant. The magic drained from the room.

"There. I can send you close to Deningrad with the energy I can muster from Ulara. Not very close, I am afraid. I need to leave enough energy remaining to continue running the town while sending you off. And, we've grown so very weak. But, you won't have to spend too long travelling there. You have time, to rest and prepare. We'll get you some warm clothes for the trip-"

"The armor keeps me pretty warm." I cut her off.

" And, I'll be keeping very active. After all, there are plenty of monsters out there."

"Rose..." suddenly Charle sounded exhausted. She came close and held a hand out to touch me, but she hesitated and then dropped it.

"I...I guess I'm trying to give you the best I can. I'm always trying. I am so sorry I've put such a heavy burden on you." she said, and her eyes could not meet mines.

"Stop being sorry." I almost snapped. And, then I added in a more subdued tone

"It isn't your fault. This is the way things are. Life can't always be cheerful, and the world you love can't go on if I don't continue. You aren't forcing me either. In the end it was my decision to do this. I will be fine Charle." I paused to read her face, but she seemed far away.

"I'm always fine." I said

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfiction! So please if you like it review or give me any constructive criticism. I take it well, and I always appreciate honesty. Any comments or thoughts welcome thanks. I hope you like it, if so I'll be sure to update quickly :)

**Edit: **Lol! Thanks King James T, I changed Charle's eye color :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Dragoon, the game, or its characters. It is owned by Sony Computer Entertainment which I am not affiliated with. Purely fan-fiction, no copyright infringement intended...so don't sue because I'm broke xD


	2. Call me Black Monster

**2: CALL ME BLACK MONSTER**

I stood before a fallen Wingly Fortress. Here, and there the gleaming enchanted crystal was added onto and built up with human plaster and stone. This gorgeous fortress, due to the magical properties of Wingly crystal, had once floated high above the ground. It reminded me, of course, of battle. We had fired at their precious Fortress from our battery in Vellweb. Vellweb was where we lived freed from the Winglies' captivity under our proclaimed human leader Emperor Diaz.

We fought well, driven just as much by our hatred of the Winglies as by Diaz's benevolent leadership. We kept on until the 'glorious' Wingly structure fell. It was one of the many battles we won. Their fortress did not fall quietly. It fell taking many Winglies with it in its screaming flames, while others tried to escape on their wings in a panic. Bits of shattered crystal glimmered in the sky. And, the huge Fortress seemed to cry out before it struck the ground.

Now, those same crystals rose up out of the stone paved ground. Their shine seemed less brilliant. It was now known as the Crystal Palace in Deningrad. It was where the Sacred Sisters of Mille Seseau lived. It was also a great tourist attraction.

"Miss, are you here for the tour? Our hours are from - "

"No thank you." I said to a young woman in a pristine white dress and fur hood. She was flanked by two guards who eyed me carefully. I stalked away, waking myself from my reverie. The wary look on the woman's face and the worried faces of the guards stayed, like an image, printed in my mind.

I must have become colder over the years. When people looked into my face, I could see the unease setting in. I tried convincing myself it was just the clothing. For example, one of my leggings rose higher on one leg than on the other. I had always dressed in this way to give my legs the illusion of being the same length. I wasn't really sure if it was this or my casual walk that hid my deformity. I only still limped a bit in battle when caught off guard or countering an attack. Or maybe it was my dark armor that put people off. But, there were those few people who lived off the wild. Such as beast hunters and the like, they wore armor. It was probably just me, after all, that scared people.

It didn't matter. What did I really care what people thought of me? I was only here to carry out my duty. Travelling to Mille Seseau had proven more difficult than I'd expected. It was so close to my memories. While travelling through the barren snowfields of Gloriano, west of Mille Seseau, I'd thought of my memories there. In Vellweb where we had built the seven towers. A refuge for the other dragoons and me. Shirley, Damia, Kanzas, Belzac, Syuveil, and of course Zieg. And, then there was the city of Magrad where Emperor Diaz had first sent us off along with our rallied allies. The city where Zieg proposed to me.

The wedding that was held off until after the war. We held onto it like a promise. I thought it would make us stronger in battle. Keep us alive until the end. That was the power of my love. But, how young and foolish, I could see now, that I had been. To think we could make it unscathed.

Back in the beginning of my journey against Soa's will I brooded over my losses. The pain I remember as my grip slipped from Zieg's hard, cold fingers - turned to stone. It was a raw pain every time I remembered it. But, now nothing but an echo. Time had desensitized the hurt of my memories. I usually didn't go back to these thoughts, but as I said, it was a hard trip.

I pushed it all away now, and cleared my head. Finally, I was in Mille Seseau. Funny, the names of these countries. Funnier, the languages. The fancy sounding words of Meelsezo stumbled clumsily out of my mouth as I traversed Deningrad. It was harder to master than, say, Tiberoan - which reminded me a bit of the language of my hometown. But not as bad, as learning the three different languages spoken on Serdian land.

I stopped in at the Church. I gazed at the old paintings.

"Would you like to learn about the Divine Tree young woman?" asked an elderly Priest dressed in grand robes. He looked almost a hundred. A lot more than a thousand centuries younger than me. I didn't need to hear the story. Of course, he was obliged to tell a foreigner. This legend was sacred here in a holy city. In other countries they may have never heard it before. The Priest and I, we still believed in those tales here in a world of "modern" people. How could they believe in all these other beings? Dragons and Gigantos, those things couldn't exist. And, there were none around if they ever had.

"You look lost in thought beyond your years." the Priest chuckled.

"I'd like to hear the tale." came my reply in stiff Meelsezo. My words didn't quite flow like the Priest's. Although he must know this was not my native tongue, I also knew he wouldn't be able to detect the ancient dialects in my voice. He was unaware of my origin. It didn't seem to cross his mind and he immediately started in.

"Soa, the great creator planted the Divine Tree. It bore 108 fruit that landed on the barren Earth, covering it in life. Each brought forth a new species as they ripened and fell. We, humans, are the 106th fruit. Before us came many, many others. Including other intelligent species: the Gigantos, Minitos, and Dragons. And, of course, after us came the Winglies." the Priest said with grandiose hand gestures.

"The Winglies were the most intelligent, and advanced - to even have magic! However they abused this power. They were led by a terrible dictator. Melbu Frahma. He believed none were equal to the powerful, and intelligent Winglies. All other species were forced to be their slaves. They even locked away the great and majestic Dragons using cursed chains." the Priest explained obviously lost on a tangent.

"But, humans fought back! They freed the Dragons and used their spirits to become Dragoons. This way, they were powerful enough to defeat the Winglies. Oh, but I have digressed haven't I?" he let out a hearty laugh and said "My apologies, it comes with old age I'm afraid. So, then back to the Divine Tree. It is amazing isn't it? What if all those mysterious creatures we speak of are not truly extinct after all? I wonder...how it might be to meet one." the Priest was smiling, his gaze seemed to travel into the mural on the wall.

"Thrilling. I suppose." I said, mostly to humor him. Even I knew how impossible that was in this age. The only remaining were the Winglies who had followed Charle, and dissented against her brother. They now lived in Ulara. And, Ulara was plenty safe beyond the treacherous and endless deserts of the Death Frontier. No human could survive out there for long, it wasn't even included on maps any longer. Besides that only I could see Ulara. The magic of my choker was able to break through the illusion that hid it from human eyes.

All the things of my time had been wiped out. All except the Virage Embryo, I thought bitterly. The reason for my cursed eternity on Earth. Its soul reborn every 108 years, possessing a child in order to realize the destruction of the World. The 108th fruit that had almost fallen from our blessed Tree. Ironic.

"Have you come to Deningrad to celebrate the birth of our beautiful Princess Louvia?" the Priest asked.

"Oh...yes..." I replied looking away. He directed a brilliant smile at me.

* * *

Walking around Deningrad with a few drinks in me to keep me warm I looked up at the Crystal Palace's spires rising above the rest of the buildings. I saw a floating fortress in its place for a moment. I blinked, and then almost tripped in the street. A hand caught my arm. I spun into the arms of a young man with golden hair and eyes.

"Z-Zieg?" I gasped. He laughed putting an arm around me.

"No, sorry wrong guy. Name's Flint. But, how about you beautiful?"

I stepped away and slapped his arm back. No, this man didn't resemble Zieg at all, what was I thinking? There was rage in my eyes - at my own stupidity. I saw fear flick across the man's face.

"Hey, I-I was only trying to help." He raised both hands stepping back. After giving him a glare I turned briskly and kept walking. I heard the man make a noise like a low whimper before hurried footsteps carried him away in the opposite direction.

I followed the sound of cheering and laughter into another bar. Again, not many women of my projected age here. Still, I took a seat towards the back.

"To our newborn Princess"

"Yeah to Louvia!"

A toast took place. She was born this very morning. Was it under a red moon? After a few more drinks alone, and too many strange stares, I stepped outside...carefully. It was my stupid bad leg I had to watch, shorter than the other. But, if I could fight with it in the Dragon Campaign I'd be okay now. Even if I was maybe just a little drunk.

The sky was dark. The same moon had sat up there all day, but the dark night made its bloody hue bright. A crimson red Moon That Never Sets. Back in the reign of the Winglies , they had to stop the Virage Embryo's birth. So, they separated its soul from its flesh before the 108th fruit fell. Virages had once been manipulated as weapons by the Winglies in war. But, this 'god of destruction' would be powerful enough to end the entire World. Obviously, Melbu Frahma could not have anything be more powerful than himself. He helped Charle to do this, but for his own reasons. He kept the soul trapped in the Crystal Sphere, and was able to draw power from it. And she created the five Signet Spheres to keep the thing's body floating high up in the sky above us. Like another moon.

During the Dragon Campaign Zieg destroyed the Crystal Sphere, taking away Melbu's source of power right before their final fight. He had unknowingly released the god's soul onto the world. And, the once harmless moon glowed red every time the Virage Embryo was ready to try making its journey once again. So, now every 108 years came Soa's blessing to us. A receptacle for the Virage Embryo's tireless soul, wishing to become one with its body and purge the world.

But, of course, there I was to stop that from happening. I had asked the Priest earlier if the lovely Princess had been born here in Deningrad. Unfortunately not, he had said, in the gorgeous holy capital.

"Her mother went into labor in the quaint town of Neet, not too far past the forest." he had disclosed. I'd looked into his eyes.

_Was the moon red?_

I almost wanted to push the words into his head. He was a true believer, he would know what that would mean. Or think it a strange coincidence. Some no longer told the legend of Soa's blessing: the Moon Child. Only of the Black Monster. Abhorring peace, and so killing the child to prevent the blessing, and bringing chaos in its path. That, being me. I was the Black Monster that brought death in place of a blessing every 108 years.

I had then returned my eyes to the mural of the Divine Tree on the wall. I suppose I was grateful that the art didn't have to burn. Although the paint was fading and cracked in places, worn so much so that some parts couldn't be made out. It was something as old as me - this old land, ruled by Winglies once floating above us, turned human city.

But, Neet. Neet had to be destroyed. Scoured. All who laid eyes on that child were destined to fall thrall to her. Become her servants, and help the Virage Embryo reach its body as best as they could.

"Watch the moon tonight." I whispered cryptically before leaving the Church.

So, there I stood later that night. Outside of a noisy bar looking up at the moon. Gazing at its disgusting red countenance.

"You and I have something in common..." I said aloud in an ancient dialect. Any listeners would think me a crazy drunk speaking in tongues. Who was I talking to? The Virage Embryo I suppose...

"We're both wanderers. Cursed to wander this Earth until the end..."

That's what I fought for. The end. Would it be Soa's end - the purging. Or, would I really live forever killing.

"Until the end ... the two of us...we'll be the oldest souls on this wretched land..."

It began to snow lightly. A cold wind blew through my waist length jet-black hair. Scattering it with cold, wet white drops. Walking through Deningrad sobered me up, and then - with no hesitation - I was onto Neet.


	3. Tragedy of Neet

**3: TRAGEDY OF NEET**

The power of the Dragoon was really insanity. During the Dragon Campaign, at least, I could use its power for good. But, now there was no way to keep this blackness from staining my soul. You had to enter the insanity to become a Dragoon. We were always still in there though. Our intentions were for good, and our hearts pure. To carry out _this _task though, I had to lose myself. I had tried before not to fall too far into darkness. But, it was too painful.

I couldn't allow myself to think at all. In the end, maybe I allowed the "Black Monster" to be born after all. I remembered how in my, now far off, past Zieg had found me as a young woman. I'd tried to harden myself then, after the loss of my mother. My only remaining family. I'd run away and travelled to Emperor Diaz's city that I had heard of so often. Magrad.

I got there on my own. I was just twenty-one, but I wanted to join the Dragon Campaign. I wasn't the youngest by a long shot. Most of the others were only a few years older than me. And, later Damia joined us at just sixteen. The Dragon I'd had my eyes set on was a tough one. It was being held captive in the mining town where I was originally born. The Dark Dragon.

Shirley had warned me countless times back then.

"Being a Dragoon is a hard thing." she used to say in her soft voice.

"It comes from entering the sorrow of the Dragon's death, using its spirit stone." she'd held up her silver dragoon stone and it glistened like a gem under the cold sunshine.

"Of course, you have your vassal dragon by your side. That is like hope for the soul of the Dragon that has passed. But, really it is a sort of insanity that comes with such power. Hard to hold onto your own humanity in its midst. Maybe that's why Melbu Frahma enslaved us all. With all those magicks he has..." Shirley's gray eyes pierced mine.

"And, the Dark Dragon...of all...how can you be so sure you can handle it?" Shirley asked me, leaning so close her long red hair tickled my shoulder. After I became a Dragoon though, I surprised everyone with my control. Kanzas was jealous, fighting his own demon - blood-lust.

If Shirley could see me now. Giving into the insanity gratefully. Trying to escape the horror of my deeds that way. It was the only way I could carry out my duty. I opened my fist and looked at the stone in my palm. A deep black - the color of night. It shone darkly. I pressed the stone into the indent on my chest plate.

I no longer required a reason to fight in order to transform. I simply allowed the Dragoon to take over. The darkness surrounded me, covering my body. I wore it almost, like a shroud. I felt my Dragoon wings unfurl from my back naturally. Attachments of my own body now.

Sometimes in this state I flashed back to my battle with the Dark Dragon. I could see it through her point of view. She had been held captive too long, not to fight Zieg and I with everything she had left. Dragons were born to be free, and this long tormented life had destroyed her at the very core. She fought because it was all she could do, captivity driving her to the point of insanity. I felt the pain my own blows had inflicted and winced it away. How differently I had fought then. It was the intense way I had once thrown myself into battle, giving it all I had. All my determination, my youth, and the new fervor of battle.

It was a different sort of strength than what I now possessed. My attacks were less calculated and effective then. Right before she died the Dark Dragon had thought of her son. Her thoughts had touched the young warrior Rose in that moment. She wanted me to take care of him. And, then...finally...she was free. In a way this defeat had become a freedom for her.

Her soul could soar, free from Wingly chains, and I took charge of her son. He was born free, and would be free all his life. I named him Michael, and we fought side by side in the Campaign. Even when my cursed chase for the Moon Child began he stayed by my side. I didn't want him to have to do that for me, but how could I stop him? Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

I think Michael lost his mind. He would kill anything in sight that wasn't me. I didn't know what to do or how to...he no longer was by my side...

I felt my powerful wings out. They opened out to their full length creating a gust that rustled the foliage around me, and blew the bangs away from my forehead revealing the glinting gem that adorned my headband. Then, I took flight over the forest. My strong wings beat against the air, creating a loud sound. I felt the bursts of air from them against my body. They were longer across, when fully extended, than I was tall. Once, flying had felt like the greatest freedom to me. I landed, with a fiery tornado about me, down in Neet. The bright red moon's light guiding my way.

I watched, as if from the outside, as black flames consumed Neet. Greedily licking up each building and rising into the sky, as if to reach up and touch the bright Moon That Never Sets. The flames seemed to be roaring - it was like the noise of demons. It filled my ears blocking out the sounds of human screams.

"Where is she?"

The tip of my rapier pierced through the shirt of a man trying to crawl away through an alley flanked by burning buildings. He whimpered and my arm mechanically lifted, pulling him up high into the air.

"Ahhh!" he flailed, his clothes beginning to tear away from my weapon.

"Struggle any longer and you drop to a fiery death." Were the words really from me?

"I-I don't even know who you're talking about!" the wide-eyed man shouted, his voice climbing and dropping octaves.

"The Queen...her child..."

"I think...the Mayor's house..." he managed before the last thread of his shirt hanging on my blade ripped. I headed to the Mayor's house; which was above City Hall I expected, as the man was engulfed in fire. The flames grew, ensuring that there would be no survivors. City Hall looked like it was toppling over and would soon be done for. I entered to make sure.

Non-descript bodies inside...but no child. I continued to search. A familiar face stopped me in my tracks. Standing above me, on an incline, was Zieg. Or a man who strongly resembled him. I couldn't tell in the thick fog. I wasn't drunk this time. Or, could it be my mind, warped by the darkness, playing a cruel trick. I would kill the illusion.

As I came forward I saw a flash of red and then a painfully bright light momentarily blinded me. I grunted and shut my eyes. But, when I opened them the man was gone. Truly an illusion after all.

I scoured Neet, searching for Louvia. I was going to follow the path that continued up behind the illusion/man, but it was closed off by fire. There would be nothing... I couldn't find her, but she couldn't have managed to escape the small village during my momentary lapse. Finally, I came upon one of the Queen's guards. He was suffering from a few burns, but he'd managed to find a safe place to hide. However, soon enough the magical fire would burn through him.

I knelt by his side.

"Don't pass out just yet..." I nudged him.

"Huh? L-Louvia is Louvia safe?" he mumbled in a near comatose stupor. I looked at him for a long moment before speaking. The flames cast strange shadows between us, and over his face. I needed answers. Really my voice now -

"Yes, she'll be fine. But, I must hurry. Remind me where to take her..."

"Don't be such an idiot..." the guard coughed, blood spattering his lips. I turned my eyes down at his shoes.

"...Forgive me...the heat...confuses me." came my stiff reply.

"The Water City...F-Furni..." suddenly his hand grabbed mine with such a strength it was hard to believe his death was near. My eyes widened at him in surprise. But, the eyes that met mine were glazed and lost.

"It's our last hope...there must be an heir to the Queen...the ship - the Saint Louvia...is docked there..." his grip tightened.

"I understand sir. I'll get her there - it's a clear way from here...your death will not be in vain..." I said softly.

The guard's grip slowly loosened. His hand dropped to his side, and he mumbled something unintelligible. I waited. The red of the moon was fading. The man's body slumped down. I gently closed his lids before my wings hit sky again.


	4. Saint Louvia

**4: Saint LOUVIA**

I could feel that dawn would be approaching soon, as my tired wings pumped the air. I was more emotionally exhausted than physically tired, I admitted to myself. There were no people out, I noticed as I flew over Furni. They were all boarded up in their houses waiting for day to come, and save them.

I allowed my Dragoon form to fade away, and almost staggered to the ground. The dragoon stone popped out from my chest plate and rolled before me. I snatched it up, and pocketed it running for the docks. There was a boat there, but its plaque did not read "Saint Louvia". It was a simple trading boat.

A lone sailor stood watch by a bunch of crates and barrels marked to be loaded. He started when he saw me. His lantern quickly illuminating the spot where I stood, creating a pool of light. I blinked a few times, holding a hand before my eyes. He looked very nervous.

"Wh-Who - "

"Just a huntress seeking refuge from the forest." I said to explain both my presence, and strange manner of dress in one simple sentence.

"I see... I see." the sailor was trying to hide his trembling.

"Well, with a moon like _that_ in the sky, can't say I don't see why..." he added.

I gave him a silent nod. He lowered the lantern slightly as I approached, allowing it to light the space between us.

"Where's this vessel headed?" I feigned casual curiosity.

"Serdio." he replied as I stepped closer and saw that the cargo was marked for a place called "Seles". I'd never been there.

"You seem impatient to get on." I commented noting his jittery legs.

"Yes, well...we were to set off a while ago, but it seems the Captain has holed himself up somewhere. Said the 'apocalypse' was at hand. He believes those Black Monster legends. So we've been delayed until morning." the sailor explained.

"Must be irritating..." the interest had left my voice as I began to panic, thinking of the Saint Louvia's whereabouts. Had I been tricked? Did the dying guard have enough presence of mind to fool me with an act before his death?

"Oh, very. It's strange, because the Saint Louvia left right away. As far as I know, the new Royal Ship wasn't headed anywhere for at least a week. But, then their Captain and a whole bunch of strange people just stepped up and the thing took off. It really took me for surprise. Awful strange it was."

My heart was hammering. The Saint Louvia was gone. No, but I could catch it on wings.

"Headed for Serdio as well?" I asked, my voice coming out a bit too anxious. The sailor didn't seem to notice.

"Well, both of us are probably going to need to dock in Donau, but I don't think they're headed to Serdio..." he said. I hesitated, not sure how to give chase without causing suspicion.

_Ah, who cares, _I thought climbing up the outside of the ship and hopping over its railing, _he'll be dead in less than a hundred years._ Hopefully, I'd never see that sailor again. He'd probably think I drowned, or that he was very tired and had dreamed me. I ran across the deck and then climbed down the railing along the other side of the boat - which faced the sea.

I held onto the railing, my body leaning out over the ocean. I could see sunrise beginning on the horizon before me. I pressed my dragoon stone into the cavity of my chest armor, and dove under water right before the transformation took place. My almost opalescent, scaly wings were great for pumping water as I swam as fast as I could.

The ship needed to dock in Donau. It didn't matter if they planned to take Louvia to Serdio or not. An inland journey would not be necessary if I caught the ship on the sea. Once I had swum out far enough to be nothing but a dot in the sky to any onlookers, I came up. I flew funny for a few minutes, dipping down and then lifting back up again, while my wings dried.

I could see the Saint Louvia just ahead. The sun's golden rays were shining down over the open sea. Like a herald that the madness was over. But, even with the red moon gone, this was unfortunately not true. I agilely swooped down onto the deck of the Saint Louvia.

A cabin boy coming up from below deck saw me, and shot back down. Too scared to even scream. But, the screams came. Two deck hands mopping saw me. They began screaming and running. There were plenty of knights of Mille Seseau on deck.

"We aren't afraid of you!"

"We will protect the Princess!"

They approached me as one. I unsheathed my rapier and held it in my customary one-handed stance. My bad foot forward, so that my back foot was the sturdier one and I could rest most of my weight on it. My torso turned slightly to the side. I held my blade at an angle towards my body. The handle aligned with my chest, and the blade's tip with my opposite shoulder - which was cocked back.

The first knight came for me, his young eyes filled with anger.

"For Mille Seseau!" he shouted, his sword raised. I easily blocked his attack. My blade meeting his, mine flat side up. With a quick turn of my wrist, I surprised him and the sword was out of his hand and clamoring to the deck. Before he realized his vulnerability, two other knights had taken his place. They guarded him loyally.

I sensed one behind me and ducked to the side. Then, I twirled on my back leg to face the enemy. I rested forward on my shorter leg, my rapier whipping out with the slightest movement of my wrist to nick his armor. He lunged for my opening there, but I grabbed his sword. My fingers sliding right under the hilt, and then I came forward with my knee. He doubled over and my wings lifted me above the knights coming at me from behind.

I cast a spell that froze them all, and alighted back on my feet. It was powerful magic. Like wine, these spells only got stronger with time. Once I released them, they would be dead. Their souls were now locked away in the Death Dimension.

The Captain and more reinforcements charged up from below deck to face me before I could get to the child. I was overwhelmed, I couldn't hold back anymore. I was quick on my feet and could handle my blade well. But rapier skills weren't going to help me against a ship full of knights.

_All these knights had hustled onto the ship?!_

While most of the knights were coming for me, a lot of them were trying to wake up their frozen comrades. I released the spell, and the frozen knights fell down to the ground. Someone got me from behind. The end of his sword digging between my wings. As if he wanted to hack through them. I cried out. Pain was something that could touch me through the black haze. I round-house kicked him a bit sloppily, sliding on the deck. But, he came down with a thud.

I javelin threw my rapier into the captain's torso as he came towards me. I had caught him by surprise. He stared down at his own impaled body, trembling. As he slid to the deck I waved a hand through the air, my fingers twisting.

_Astral Drain._

I was able to drain his remaining energy from the point where my rapier had entered his body, in order to heal myself. Dark magic seeped from his wound. I bent a finger of my opened palm back towards me, beckoning my rapier back. The dark magic pulled it into my hand. It released from the dead Captain's body with a sick sound.

"Captain!" a knight fell to his side. I swooped down below deck. Flames devoured the stairs, so that no one could follow me. Six knights guarded the door to the Princess. It didn't take much to finish them. Even the nanny gave up her life. She stood, arms out, before the crib. She was crying as hard as the child.

I killed her. Then, I looked in and saw Louvia. I tried not to remember her big brown eyes. I tried not to remember her soft russet hair. And then I...I...

* * *

**Author's Note: **Some of these chapters are pretty short. If you don't wanna be in suspense until Thursday write a review, and I'll upload the next chapter early. (lol not that I have a bunch of readers anyway). But, I'd like to know what you guys think. It'll help me gauge my writing for my (barely existent) audience.


	5. The Smell of The Sea

**5: THE SMELL OF THE SEA**

Then, I human Rose - or as human as I remained, ended up in Fueno. I landed atop a tall building overlooking the port and the golden sea before it. I slid down to the floor, and gazed ahead. I felt disoriented, and emotionally exhausted. As if I'd had one of those nightmares where you woke up and couldn't remember a thing, but you felt such a heavy dread. Caron, the Wingly who guarded the entrance to Ulara, used to tell me my guarded eyes were those of someone who shed tears of blood.

Plain, salty human tears stung my eyes now, and trailed down my cheeks as flashes of dark memories hit me like crashing waves. The warm bed of an Inn seemed like a treat I couldn't possibly deserve. It was bought with the ridiculous amount of gold Charle gave me, which I normally never used.

Saint Louvia and Neet turned into one big black blur in my head, which felt so heavy. I laid it down on my soft pillow, and kicked off my leather boots. My leggings felt sweaty, and I peeled them off too. It was my first time sleeping in a human bed in a long time. I realized I was still wearing hard armor. I removed it leaving the peasant blouse and plain black skirt I always wore beneath.

Finally I fell against the bed. I felt like I was sinking into it. I could smell the faint sea breeze through the open window. So familiar...it reminded me of...something...

* * *

I grew up in a place where I could always smell the sea. Why was it that I could no longer remember the name of the Village? Maybe it wasn't that big of a surprise, considering I couldn't remember my own full name either. Charle had been calling me Rosie for the longest though...

Anyway, that was a merchant's village. We were all merchants and traders there. Humans came to our port from all over the world, to trade goods with us. We in turn sold them in our Village Square. A famous Wingly Market. All of our shops were actually owned by Winglies, and it was our responsibility to run them. We paid rent for the shops - which usually left only enough money to cover our next shipment, and little food. The cramped spaces where we lived were given to us, and I suppose our being allowed to handle money on our own was supposed to give us a sense of freedom most other humans didn't experience.

Winglies came to our square when they needed supplies, or even trinkets. Always bargaining our prices down.

"You think I'm going to pay standard price? Same as you filthy slaves? Give me the damn bread I asked for!"

Things like that were heard quite often. It wasn't a crime for a Wingly to hurt one of us, so it wasn't much like bargaining. We simply took whatever they gave us, with much thanks. In the end all humans were somehow just serving Winglies.

Even so, I think my mother and I were very happy living there. It was infinitely better than being a personal slave, or one of the slaves who built the palaces. Personal slaves were usually Minitos though, and Gigantos did most of the work on the palaces. And, thank Soa, that it was nothing like the death matches held in Kadessa for the Winglies' entertainment. All the intelligent species, besides Winglies themselves, were matched up against each other to fight for their lives.

We moved to the Village when I was ten. We came from a mining town. The town sat atop some really valuable diamonds. My father and mother worked in the mines digging up jewels to decorate the Wingly palaces. The Winglies who ran the mines were pretty abusive. I saw the bruises and cuts my parents came home with.

One fateful day, my father died in a "mining accident". Even at the young age of seven, I was cynical enough to be suspicious about that. My mother cried almost every night after. We suffered so much, for a while. As slaves we weren't paid. Instead we had these ram-shackle homes to live in, and were given meager food rations to sustain us. Your home only got a set of rations for the members of your family old enough to work.

I couldn't work the mines until I turned thirteen. Mother and Father had to share their rations with me. It was hard to live on only Mother's rations for the two of us, after Father's death. Then, she became ill. Bronchitis. We couldn't afford any medicine. She just coughed, and coughed. A lot of neighbors said we should move. You needed a Passport card from the Wingly Law City - Zenebatos, in order to leave your home.

It was hard to get one, but they were usually given to the sick. That was because most sick people needed to move to get proper medicine. So, my mother applied for one. She packed all our stuff, and the day we received a Passport card was the day we moved.

It was a Wingly messenger robot that came to our door to deliver it.

"You have received a Passport card, enabling you to travel under the circumstances of 'illness'. Thank your generous overlord Melbu Frahma. You will move to one of the recommended towns. There, you can receive the medical care you require to get better and become a more productive unit of society. Serve the Winglies with all your heart. Here are the recommended towns, choose one and I shall guide you to your new home." it said mechanically.

"Look, Rose. It's powered by Wingly magic." Mother said, able to smile even in such tough times.

I poked it.

"Refrain from interference. You are hindering the relocation process. Please make your selection immediately and follow me." the thing said, and I ran behind my mother's legs. She chose the merchant village, because it was by the sea.

"Rose, you've never seen the sea have you? It's going to change your life." she told me. It did.

Every day, we passed the beautiful ocean on our way from our small apartment to our station in the square where we sold our wares. We worked among the colorful and noisy marketplace. It was always an interesting place to be. We got our things from a ship that came every two months. Every Sunday, our day off, we went to the beach. I flew kites with my friends over the wide open sea. It always glimmered as far as my eye could see, as if covered in millions of shattered fragments of crystal. Like the kind that Wingly Palaces were made from. Or, maybe like the diamonds my parents used to dig up. I remembered that some Sundays were my haircut days. Mother liked to keep my thick, jet-black hair cut short like a boy's. It was good for me, because I never got too hot running around playing.

Mother and I collected all different types of seashells. She made trinkets out of them. And, sometimes when we went to get our wares, she traded them for extra food stuff. We were doing a lot better here. Even the medicine my mother got seemed to really be working. I grew up there, and lived a better life than I would have in the mining town.

Even when I got older I still kept my hair pretty short, about jaw-length. I got tall, and for a while I was just long arms and legs. I knew that secretly Mother worried if I would find a husband, even though she never expressed it. I swore I'd never marry any boy from that sea-side village.

"Really? Never?" my best friend, Rav, asked one day when we were watching the ships come in. He had become like an older brother to me. Mother even put up with him sometimes when he came over - he was always starving at these times.

"Never, ever." I'd replied.

When I was nineteen I got a merchant's license. I could open up my own shop. But, instead I just extended my mother's. We worked together. Rav already had his own shop opened up across from us. Around that time word of the Revolution got out. It had been brewing for years. My mother got information from the sea-farers. She told me all about Emperor Diaz, and his city Magrad. It was pretty far from us, but sounded like heaven to me. In the marketplace I'd heard about how there were warriors freeing the Dragons. Dragons had been held captive by the Winglies' cursed chains for thousands of years. They were much too powerful for the Winglies to control. But these warriors of Diaz's wanted to use the Dragons to overcome our dictator. They called it the Dragon Campaign. It was the only thing that could beat him, but could they control them?

After I turned twenty-one, the day I swore my life had ended came. A Wingly robot carted my mother away. Someone had claimed she was spreading news of the Revolution and sparking controversy.

I didn't believe that.

The stupid thing came to our shop and took her away in the open market place.

"Hey, she hasn't committed any crimes!" I'd protested. My mother gave me a sad face.

"Rose, let it go." she said.

"No way mom, they're gonna torture you - or have you killed! Send you to Mayfil or something!" I said angrily, tears stinging my eyes. She just looked at me sorrowfully. Did she want to get sent to Mayfil? The hell where Winglies used their magic to force all souls after death - they couldn't bare not being able to control the afterlife, our _living_ torment wasn't enough. Mother shook her head once at me, as she allowed the bot to put chains on her wrists.

That was it.

"Get off her jerk!" I shouted, causing a scene.

"Rose, please don't..." Mother looked down. The robot turned pulling her along in the street.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Rose - "

"I'm not letting this thing take you away." There were Winglies shopping in the street, now turned looking at me in disgust. A good amount of them looked like they were ready to pummel me. I ran in front of the bot, blocking its way.

"Human. You are hindering the incarceration process. If you do not stop, you too will be taken into custody. This is your one and only warning." the robot said.

"I don't care! You can kiss my - "

"Rose!" my mother shouted. I looked up and saw tears in her eyes.

"Please, I can't lose you...Please."

I couldn't move, I just stared at her. Rav had seen the spectacle, and came forward to pull me away. He held me back as I watched the thing take away my mother. He held a palm gently over my mouth, so I wouldn't scream. I couldn't help the tears running down my face.

"I gotta take you home before some stupid Wingly tries to beat you senseless." Rav whispered to me. I nodded in silence.

At home I realized I had to leave. I couldn't stay after causing a scene like that. Running away was dangerous, but now it was just as safe as staying. I thought about following my mother to Zenebatos. Even if I single-handedly managed to free her what would I do then? Nothing. There was nothing to be done.

I started packing, and looking through Mother's old stuff. I found a map with directions to Magrad! Was my mother up to something after all? And, then I decided. I was headed to Magrad. It was safer to leave my things behind. I only took my map, and the clothes on my back. I'd make it to Magrad or die trying.

I was going to join the Dragon Campaign. I let my hair grow long, just like my mother's. And, whenever I caught my reflection - I saw her. Even her same gray-blue eyes. It was hard travelling. It included a lot of creativity and sneaking around. There were always those like me. Who believed in Emperor Diaz. They helped me get along.

Finally, I made it to Magrad. Zieg found me first. I told him I'd come to join the Dragon Campaign. I wasn't even aware that this was the Red-Eyed Dragoon. Leader of the Dragoons.

"There's always room for more warriors." he said. I'd gotten strong on my journey. I hoped I looked like a warrior, but I shook my head.

"No, I want to become one of the Dragoons." I said boldly.

I don't know what it was he saw in me, then. But, he believed in me. I made so many memories with Zieg and the others. My new family. Still, I didn't forget the sea- side village I'd come from and the smell of the sea.


	6. Day in Fueno

**6: DAY IN FUENO**

I woke up, probably late in the afternoon. I stretched in bed, and turned to the open window. I could hear birds chirping excitedly outside. The sun was high in the sky, and the sea breeze was mild. I got up to close the window. I had slept more deeply than I was used to, and my body felt refreshed. When camping outside I had to sleep like a cat. With my eyes half closed. Any noise too loud would have me up and ready to fight.

But, this morning a Virage crashing through the wall wouldn't have woken me up. I turned around and was surprised to see my armor, leggings, and boots strewn across the floor. I lifted one of my shoulder pads, which cushioned the heavy armor, and had the strange urge to...I pressed my nose to it and inhaled.

I held it away from my face. I hadn't thought to clean my armor for a while, I realized. Sometimes I could take care of it if I met a stream. But, it was in need of a thorough washing. Where could I do that?

I put my bare feet into my boots. Then, I stuffed all my other attire into an old satchel I found, the last person who occupied this room must have left it. I put it on my back, and as I turned around caught my reflection in the mirror. Steely blue eyes stared back at me. My body hadn't aged a day since I put on Charle's choker, but to me my own appearance _had_ changed. My years seemed to show on my face, in my eyes. Or maybe it was just all the things I'd been through. I changed so much from the young determined girl I remember going to Magrad all alone. My passion for life, and the heat I remember from my first battles. Now I seemed to no longer be so sure of my place.

I told Charle that in my heart what I wanted was to save the world I loved any way I could. But, now it felt like I was just struggling to hold the pieces together. The Dragon Campaign, all the lives lost, and all that we fought to save. It could not mean nothing now. I couldn't allow Soa to destroy our world just because he could create a new one.

Because, I realized, then it would really be meaningless. All the fighting. All the deaths. Zieg's death. And, why did I alone survive. Maybe it was the unexplainable guilt I seemed to feel at being the only survivor, that caused me to put myself through such torment now. It was up to me to do what I could, because if any of the others had been in my place - wouldn't they do the same?

I headed downstairs into the Inn's tavern. There was a heavy-set man behind the bar in front, talking to a young girl holding a heavy pile of dirty dishes.

I awkwardly took a seat at the bar. I felt naked without my armor on. The man and girl had disappeared into the kitchen. The girl came back out, and her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Oh!" she stood there.

"You're the mysterious woman who checked in early this morning." she said.

"I guess so." I propped my elbow up on the counter and leaned my chin on my palm.

"Oh, well I'm Melody and..."

"..."

"...Right, well what'll you have then - um miss?" she asked.

"Hm...what do you usually serve for breakfast?" I asked.

"Oh, it's well past noon...breakfast was hours ago-"

"Melody! Did you tell the customer about the Breakfast Special?!" came a booming voice from the kitchen. Melody's face looked a little pink and her eyes widened.

"Oh, um, excuse me!" Melody apologized, grabbing a menu. She pointed to a picture on the front.

"Our breakfast special today is a Vegetable Omelet miss." she explained.

"No, no, no!"

I started, taking my chin from my hand.

"Melody!" the heavy set man came out and patted the girl playfully on the back. He turned to face me.

"It's actually called the Super Vegetable- Plus Omelet Special." he said.

"Oh yes...I somehow managed to forget the rest..." Melody murmured under her breath. Her face was a darker pink.

"It's got a day's full servings of vegetables! It's super healthy, and will make you feel super refreshed!" the man said, a bit more excited about food than I was used to.

"Okay, Leigh. Can I do my job?" Melody complained in a quiet voice.

"Well...fine. Just do it right next time." he said with a rumbling laugh before going into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry miss, so what will you have?" Melody asked placing the menu before me.

"...I guess I'll try one of those omelets." I replied.

"I'll have that for you in a few minutes." Melody said.

"Oh, excuse me - " I stopped her before she turned back into the kitchen.

"Yes, miss..." Melody blinked, obviously not sure how she was needed further. I was a bit embarrassed to be asking her...

"I was wondering where I would be able to wash my clothes." I said.

"Oh! Well...actually there is a basin where I wash my uniform here. It's in the back of the Inn." Melody said.

"Would you mind..."

"Not at all!" she offered a bright smile and walked into the kitchen.

After I finished my omelet, the man in the kitchen - Leigh - came back out. Melody was cleaning tables at the front of the tavern.

"So, how was your omelet? Are you super refreshed?!" he asked. I put my fork down and looked up at his enthusiastic face.

"...I guess it was sort of refreshing after all." I admonished. But, Leigh looked disappointed. His face seemed to droop.

"...Did I...say something wrong?" I asked.

"No, no...it's just...boy, you are so _serious_." he answered.

"Leigh!" Melody came over putting her dish cloth in the front pocket of her apron.

"You aren't supposed to harass customers." she said.

"I wasn't - I-"

"Isn't there something burning in the kitchen?" Melody said sniffing at the air, and Leigh ran back inside. They were very energetic, this duo. I paid Melody for my meal.

"I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and while you're in Fueno you should visit our hot baths. It's very soothing and is said to have healing properties. It's below the clinic across the street." Melody said. Maybe I would.

"Thank - you." I replied.

I went to the back to wash my things, and left them to dry. Then, I visited the hot baths.

* * *

I leaned against the edge of the pool, up to my shoulders in the murky hot spring water. I only kept on my choker...for obvious reasons. Strands of my dark hair swam about my shoulders. I swirled a finger lazily in the water before me. It looked like a bowl of miso soup. There was only one other woman in the hot baths. It was an elderly woman who had come purposely to Fueno for the healing properties of the hot baths.

"I wish I was still young and healthy like you." She'd said to me. I wondered how I'd look if I had been able to age. Would I be as wrinkled as this woman. Her dark skin looked almost like cracked leather, except its folds were pillowy - not hard. Maybe, if I took the choker off I'd just turn to dust right there, I mused.

I took in a deep gulp of air - it was so steamy in here - and plunked my head under the water. I popped back up, my face probably red, and pushed the wet bangs back from my forehead. I leaned back against the edge of the pool. I did feel a lot healthier now. I allowed my thoughts to wander.

Much of last night was missing. It was like a warp hole in my mind now. I could remember flying to Neet, and then everything sort of blurred together after that. I realized that, subconsciously, I probably didn't want to remember. Just thinking about it, I didn't feel human.

I felt like I wanted to pack up and leave Fueno at once. Run, and not stop. But, after 108 years passed again the choker would just call me back to my duty. I sighed, releasing the tension from my chest. The hot baths were effective, but they could not heal the black wound deep in me.

I grabbed my towel, and got out of the bath.

"Goodbye" the elderly woman said. Her voice sounded far away, so blissful.

"Have a nice afternoon." I bid her goodbye.

In the back I put on my old peasant blouse - discolored with age, and my skirt. My index finger poked through a tiny hole.

_I don't really have time to worry about clothes._ I told myself.

I returned to the Inn. There I put on my now clean armor.

"Oh, goodbye Miss! Are you leaving Fueno now?"

I turned to see Melody there smiling.

"Yes...I should be getting on." I replied. I hadn't planned on telling her goodbye.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your stay. Please, come back soon." Melody said.

I nodded and turned back around.

"Did you figure out what the deal is with that mystery lady yet?" I heard Leigh whisper as I headed out the door.

"Hmmm...look at her armor, she's gotta be an adventurer I'd guess." Melody answered in a whisper. My hearing was a bit too acute. It seemed to have gotten sharper over the years rather than worsening.

"Yeah? That's pretty cool..." Leigh said.

I found a shop by the town entrance. I stocked up on potions and the like. I saw a lot of travelling in my future. It was my way of running away from the nightmares that usually followed me each time I...became that _thing_. I went to the port. I decided to start by going to Donau.


	7. Prayers for Louvia and Louise

**7: PRAYERS FOR LOUVIA AND LOUISE**

_I'm in the dark. It's so dark here...It's not the normal darkness that I'm used to. It's not my blindness. It's too silent, and there are no smells in the air. Nothing. No sounds, smells, or sensations to color the blank canvas of my world. Then, suddenly angry shades of red and orange rise up in my mind's eye. I know this harsh, crisp smell - its fire! Flames are all around me. The burning fills my nose with smoke and my ears with crackling._

_ "Ah!"_

_ I cover my ears and sink into a crouch. I can feel my knees trembling against my chest. I remember. This is Neet. It's burning again. I have to get out. Where's Mama?_

_ "Mama! Mama!" I cry. But, she isn't coming. I have to find her on my own? I get to my feet, my hands grabbing the ends of my silk nightgown in tight fists. I step forward carefully sniffing the air. The air ripples against my skin - almost like little waves. It's so hot. The heat is singing away the tiny hairs over my arms. I step forward. I don't feel the waves of heat pressing down on either side of me. Step. Is this a path between the flames? Can I walk here? Step. I have to trust it. It's still very hot. I'm scared. I'm scared to walk, but scared to stay. I run._

_ Where is Mama? I need her. Wait, if I am in Neet then Mama is having her baby. Her __**babies**__, there are two. I run faster. I am a big sister now. I have to protect my sisters. I want to save them. _

_ "Luanna!" I hear a voice._

_ "Mama?!"_

_ Not the Queen...no...it's my __**real**__ Mama!_

_ "Mommy?!" I can still hear her calling me, I want to run towards her voice but where is it coming from?_

_ "Luanna! Luanna - here!" Wait, that's Daddy's voice. Daddy's there too! My real parents, they are alive?! And, they came for me. I can hear them. I turn to run towards their voices but they are beginning to fade away?_

_ "Keep calling me! Mommy, Daddy! I can't hear you! Louder!"_

_ They are gone. Then, suddenly I'm flying forward. I'm on the ground. My face hurts. My foot kicks out and I feel the branch I must have tripped over._

_ "No! Mommy! Daddy!"_

_ I get up as quick as I can. Something grabs my shoulder. I gasp and turn my face up as I hear his snarls. The ugliest face comes to my mind's eye. Black and twisted. He has horns on his head, and tusks come from his mouth. Beast-like fur covers his face. It is long and billows in the hot wind._

_ "Ahhhhh!"_

"Ahhhhh!" I could hear my own screams. I was kicking in bed. I heard the door open and heavy metallic footsteps entered the room. I could hear the dull silvery tin. My eyes opened so I could face the guard coming into the room. I thought it might make them more comfortable, if my eyes were open. I was always hoping they'd forget I was blind.

"Sacred Sister Luanna?! What's wrong?" he asked.

I was breathing heavily. The ugly face...I could still see it. That thing was...

"The...Black...Black Monster..." I heard the guard sigh.

"Did you have a nightmare?" his voice sounded so sad. Sad for me? I felt my bottom lip wobbling. I was going to start crying again. I tried not to. I sucked in my bottom lip.

"M-mama..." I held out my arms.

"I w-want Mama..." I said.

The guard lifted me up and took me to the big room. The one for Queen Theresa. I knew she was really a distant relative of mines, but I called her Mama. She had adopted me after my parents passed away. My parents were minor royalty, but were still involved in politics. They died while travelling to a neighboring kingdom. We were told it was an accident, but some people believed they were murdered for political reasons. I was starting to forget things about them. I tried not to forget the sound of their voices.

When the guard knocked on the door Queen Theresa came to answer it herself.

"Luanna? You couldn't sleep either?" she asked, her voice sounded so tired. When the baby was inside her tummy she was so much brighter, like a star. And always smiling. Sometimes I could hear the smile in her voice, and I would put my fingers over her mouth so that I could see her smiling.

I just shook my head. My body was still shaking.

"Come here love." she took me from the guard. As I slid into her arms my hands felt the fabric of her clothes. She was still dressed for daytime.

"My Queen...please get some rest." he said.

"Rest?" she laughed, but it didn't sound like she was laughing at something funny.

"What rest? My children are both off somewhere. Gone forever! And, we haven't even received word from the ship yet. Get me details, and then talk to me about rest." she said. I heard the ruffling and clink of the guards clothes and armor. He must've been making a polite gesture - bowing. And, then he left.

Mama closed the door and then set me down on the bed. I felt the small dip it made in the mattress as she sat down beside me.

"I had a nightmare. I wish my baby sisters were here..." I said.

"Me too. But, we have to protect them." she told me.

"From the Black Monster?" I asked.

"Exactly." I felt her thin fingers push a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Why does he want Louvia and Louise?" I asked.

"The people of Mille Seseau have long thought that the women born to our family had sacred blood..." she said.

"Is that why there is always a Queen, and not a King?" I questioned. I had met my adoptive father before. He was from another kingdom, and had been away on important business for a long time. Usually when a King married a Princess he ruled both of their lands. But, Mama still got to rule Mille Seseau.

When Mama had Louvia in her tummy, we knew she would take her place one day as Queen. But, then Mama had two babies instead of one. It was a wonderful surprise...or it would have been if it weren't for the fire and the Black Monster.

"Yes, we carry the same sacred blood. It gives us the holy conviction to lead this nation. However, this is a different case entirely. Still, it proves that our bloodline must be of holy descent after all...I gave birth to a holy blessing..." Mama's voice began to drift away.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You've learned the story of the Moon Child, Luanna. Every 108 years, Mighty Soa sends a blessing to the world. A child who brings everlasting peace. I didn't know...I couldn't...my great grandmother used to tell a story. In it a monster came and destroyed a whole town - it was on other land, but how horrible! He did that just to kill the bringer of peace. Now, the Moon Child has been born to us. And, it is my responsibility to keep her alive. I am sure it is one of the twins. I believe I was the only pregnant woman in Neet..." Mama shifted the bed as she stood up. I listened to her feet pad on the floor. She walked around the bed and I followed her twisting in the bed. She stood by the window.

"Yes, I think so. The others must know this...it will frighten them. But, it doesn't matter - we must protect them. Louvia and Louise are my direct children. The only existing heirs to the throne."

"Mama, where did they take them?" I asked.

"...It's tricky. I only expected Louvia. The Black Monster was there. I didn't even hold her...They took her to Furni. On the ship we had built in her name. We needed to save her. So, that ship is taking her to our allies in Tiberoa. Soa watch over them..." Mama's hands clapped as she probably put them together in prayer.

"And, then...I was still in labor...I had no idea Soa blessed me with two children. No one I remember ever had twins in my family..."

"But, now we have the twins!" I said excited. I knew we would see my sisters again, how could Mille Seseau fail?

Mama's skirts made a familiar _fwoosh_, as they turned and she faced me. Her voice sounded sad.

"Yes, but neither Louvia nor Louise is with us now. They had to protect Louise as well. And, the Saint Louvia had already set sail by the time she was born. So, they put my baby on a trade vessel."

"I think they say Louise is headed for a place called Seles. I stayed up all night writing a letter to the Mayor of Seles. So that your sister will have a warm welcome. Even if we are not able to see her again Luanna... she will have a family in Seles." Mama said. I sank down against her pillows. No...never see them? But, if it was for their safety then...

My prayers were with my baby sisters.


	8. A Deal Between Siblings

**8: A DEAL BETWEEN SIBLINGS**

I walked through Ulara at a peaceful pace. It was just another boring day in the Spring Breath Town, and I had all the time in the world. As usual, I had sat in front of the mirror that morning and brushed my platinum hair until it was perfect. Pin straight , and parted right down the middle. I'd even put on a little make-up, since I'd be in Charle's presence that afternoon. Charle always wore the nicest dresses, and knew how to do her make-up well. As I searched through my rack of dresses I was hoping she'd give me some pointers.

The last time we'd spoken had been a lazy Saturday morning. But, Charle was out watering those wretched plants. They snapped at everyone but her. They were flesh-eaters so I wasn't keen on sticking around. Throughout the day I did wonder why exactly Charle needed to see me. She usually asked Caron to do important things. I ran messages sometimes. And, once I had the particularly boring job of organizing a few things of Charle's. But, that was about it. On occasion she asked me to help with the plants. I was sure it was because she knew exactly how much I hated those things. Charle could really get a kick out of her own humor.

I let out one of my signature sighs as I stepped on the teleporter that would take me up into Charle's chamber. It was all glistening and glamorous, as usual. Charle had a tray of chocolates beside her on the seat.

"Is that Wingly chocolate? Must be ancient..." I said, shaking my head.

"I kept it frozen!" Charle defended, but then she abandoned the candy.

"Anyway, Miata I'm glad you came. Wow, you're on time for once - I'm proud!" Charle chided. I did happen to take my time with things. But, what was the rush - nothing ever _happened _ in this place.

"Yes, we haven't spoken really. You know I can't talk to you when you're taking care of those monster plants." I explained.

"Oh, Miata, don't be silly. We all know you love those darlings." Charle giggled.

I wasn't up for the charade. The truth was I came on time because I was anxious about our meeting. I'd noticed something different about Charle's behavior. She seemed a bit on edge, she wasn't playing her normal jokes or acting as care-free as she usually did. And, she'd been locked in her chamber more often.

"Charle what's going on?" I asked.

"Well, did you plant the flowers I asked you to?" she asked. I sighed. That couldn't be the reason she called me up.

"Yes, Charle. I planted the roses."

"How are they faring?" Charle asked.

"This can't be the real reason I'm here." I said putting a hand on my hip.

"Why, those plants are a very important manner indeed! They are a monument to our dear friend who has protected our way of life thus far-"

"Charle."

Charle chewed her bottom lip.

"I suppose I couldn't say I just wanted some company then?" she asked.

"Spit it out Charle." I said.

"...The truth is I have some bad news. I don't know exactly how to break it to the others yet...So, I decided to tell you first. Miata, you're the most - would calm be the word? - person here..."

She meant that I wasn't easily bothered by things. Couldn't she just say that?

"Go on." I prompted.

"Alright then. The problem is, our dearest Rose seems to have missed the Moon Child." Charle said gravely. It took a moment for that to sink in.

"M-missed! How could that be?!" I sputtered.

"Don't get upset now, Miata. The thing is - I just don't know. But, I can tell that the child is still among us because of the signet spheres." Charle continued.

"The ones that keep the Moon That Never Sets in the sky?" I asked.

"That's right. While the Virage Embryo's soul is on Endiness the signet spheres emanate this radiant light. Usually during the night the Moon glows red it stops, and then I know that Rose has gotten rid of the soul's vessel. But, this time...it never stopped." Charle looked down at her shoes. I was pretty bothered by this news.

"Charle! What are we gonna do? Can't you track the child? And, we need to get in contact with Rose!" I said.

"No." Charle shook her head.

"There is no way to track the Moon Child from this point. The device that I used to aide Rose can only tell me of its origin - not follow it. We could use the smaller device to identify the Child if we found it, but how could we begin searching for one person out of billions in all of Endiness? Besides, there is no way to contact Rose." she explained.

"What about her choker?" I suggested.

"No, I have no control over the choker." Charle replied. I couldn't believe it. So, that was it. Our lives would soon be over.

"I would rather Rose didn't know. You see...the thing is I have a last resort." Charle was speaking in a low voice. This was very different from her normal excited, high-pitched voice. I looked up at Charle with uncertainty.

_Last resort?_

She was examining her shoes as she spoke.

"In case Rose should fail..." Charle said softly.

"In case Rose fails..." I murmured. I'd never thought of it. But, now I was glad Charle had.

"You know that the signet spheres keep the Moon That Never Sets floating?" Charle questioned me.

"Right, but can the Moon Child still reach it?" I asked.

"Yes..." Charle's voice was fading, her head tilted to one side

"If...if the Moon Child can collect the Divine Moon Objects..."

"Divine Moon Objects? What are those?" I asked.

"They...we created them to destroy the signet spheres." Charle explained.

_Charle created something counter-productive to her plan?..._

"Wait - who is 'we'?" I asked. Charle's head bowed even lower.

"Melbu and I..." It was barely above a whisper.

"Charle speak up! You mean to tell me you and your brother...co-operated on this?! What was it some sort of _deal_?!" I asked incredulously. Charle's head tilted to the other side.

"I guess you could say that." she squeeked. I was shaking my head. I really couldn't believe it. Charle stopped speaking. In the lapse of words I was trying to conceal my anger in silence.

"Charle how could you?!" I finally shouted.

"You don't understand!" she sounded like she was sobbing.

"Melbu...he is still my brother. I wish he could have changed. I thought...maybe he wasn't loved enough when he was a child. Our parents really were horrible. I-I thought he could change. I don't know why... When I created the signet spheres...they were able to keep the power of Melbu's Crystal Sphere in check. It was my little secret. But, when he found out he was furious. He was always so paranoid. Even so far as to suspect his own second man - Faust of planning to undo him! For emergencies we created the Divine Moon Objects. They contain an equal amount of power to the signet spheres - therefore they can cancel them out. Only these object can be used to destroy the signets. My requirement was being able to hide them. I dispersed them all over Endiness. I wanted Melbu to realize that power wasn't everything. He did always need to control things. But, I should have realized he wasn't a child anymore. I wasn't humoring him, I was appeasing a man who had become a monster. But, at the time I thought it was all I could do. I couldn't give up on him..." Charle said sadly.

"No - but, Charle! There must be some boundaries you cannot cross. A deal like that? It just doesn't make sense!"

"I didn't think you'd be so mad Miata..." Charle whimpered. I took a deep breath, all I could do was shake my head.

"So, what is the 'last resort'?" I asked.

"A final Signet Sphere. I hid it away in the Death City Mayfil. So, if she would need to - Rose would have to beat the Moon Child to the final Signet. That's if the Child can find a way to collect the Divine Objects, and get to Mayfil." Charle explained solemnly.

"I see."

"Miata, promise me something?"

"What is it?" I asked. I could hear the hostility in my own voice. Charle flinched.

"Don't tell anyone?"

"No, Charle - trust me I won't. And, if Rose finds out and comes looking for answers...you are the one who is going to tell her, Charle. Not me." with that I left the chamber.


	9. Serdian War

**9: SERDIAN WAR**

18 years passed since I'd been the monster last. I'd spent a little less than half of those years in Tiberoa. It was very beautiful. The bright sunshine and flowers that flooded Donau. The glimmering water and tiles that lined the buildings of Fletz. The Twin Castle's spires rising up into a starry sky at night that told tales of far away galaxies exploding with color and light. But, I couldn't stay there.

Then, I came to Serdio. There were forests in the south that didn't have too many hostile animals. And, you could find hills and cliffs all about. Great places to admire the very green view. The earth was craggy. Time had molded it into incongruous shapes. However, it was exactly this lack of uniformity that made it so beautiful. Sometimes I would just sit by a stream. I'd watch the water move restlessly over the rocks, and listen to the music it made. And, everything in the world was right again. Fresh and new. I could see the world around me thriving to exist.

The most wonderful thing about this world was its resilience. Even when humans paved stone over the Earth's green back, moss crept up through cracks - widening them and spreading life through the cuts. Even when Soa's will was to destroy this world, it could still thrive and be beautiful. Why did it deserve such a horrible end?

It didn't. And, as time flowed and changed the face of Endiness, I stayed planted on its surface. Like an ancient rock I was always there, and I would always protect it. I'd been in Serdio long enough to know that a war was brewing. Serdio had been ruled by King Carlos many years ago. But, his brother Emperor Doel desired to split the land. He then ruled what is known as Imperial Sandora, and King Carlos ruled what is called the Duchy of Basil.

King Carlos was a very loved and respected ruler. However, he was the man responsible for the extinction of the Gigantos. Why did he wish to eliminate the species? I suppose he thought the species of giants a threat to humans. It was this kind of obsessive need to control the world that would always be the world's downfall.

Gigantos had isolated themselves from humans long ago, long before the reign of King Carlos. They lived beyond the Valley of Corrupted Gravity, where most humans dared not venture. The intensity of the magic we had used during the Dragon Campaign had corrupted the field of gravity in that area so badly that it would be forever distorted - making it highly dangerous. And before them, the Minitos had disappeared.

These creatures wanted nothing to do with our race, it seemed. I later believed that all the Gigantos had been wiped out, but Emperor Doel searched for any survivors of the species. This was right before he attempted to overthrow his brother and instead claimed the land now known as Imperial Sandora. He was going to protect the Gigantos's race from the King.

Now, Doel could no longer allow his brother to reign. He wanted to claim all control of Serdio. Was this really his good intentions? Or, a stroke of his own greed arising? In all honesty it didn't really concern me. By now, I was more a rock or a tree than I was a human. My only duty to this world was to rid it of its destroyer.

What did worry me, however, were rumors spreading about the coming war. People said Emperor Doel had a blood-thirsty Giganto as his right-hand. Most likely the lone survivor of its race. What was ironic to me was that the only Giganto I'd known closely, Belzac, was a gentle-hearted giant. I had always thought Gigantos peaceful in general, maybe because of Belzac. I could see the race becoming violent though, facing King Carlos's genocide. Still, the Giganto rumor wasn't the worst. There was word spreading that the Duchy of Basil had an even more powerful secret weapon. A Dragon.

These lonely 11,000 years I hadn't once seen a Dragon besides my vassal. Young Michael who I had to wrench from a tortured life before he had even grown to the true might of an Elder Dragon. I could see my Michael, with all the power his mother, The Dark Dragon, once possessed. Except without her rage and weakness. He would be brimming with youth. A real Dragon. Not like the tortured remnants that were left after enduring Wingly captivity for so many thousand years.

I knew for Michael, it wouldn't be possible. But, maybe it was for the others. I had assumed they were all gone. But, then again I had been wrapped up in Zieg's death. And, after that I met Charle Frahma. Between Zieg's death and meeting her my life was a blank emptiness. I think in a sense I was dead. I would have stayed dead, no matter if I could breathe and walk, if Charle hadn't told me the work of protecting Endiness was not done. In that fateful battle at Kadessa, I'd seen Zieg die.

Charle told me later how Shirley and Belzac were also taken. The deaths of Syuviel and Damia were already old wounds from before that day. I had seen Kanzas's vassal Dragon lose its mind during that battle. It attempted to kill Kanzas, and Kanzas took it with him. So, I guess when Charle woke me from the crevice between that day and the present, where my being was hiding, I assumed the other vassals had some way or another befallen the same fate.

They were just too young for war. But, I found Micheal - or rather he found me. So, maybe all these years the Dragons had just been in hiding! Avoiding the fate of their ancestors. It was hard to believe, but if a Dragon did indeed remain that didn't explain why it would be at the disposal of _humans_. And so, I had decided to find out if the rumor was true for myself.

I had been following Emperor Doel's men for a few days now. Or at least a small group of them. They were being led by an idiot general called Fruegel. I had found them in Serdio's middle country - where the lines of Imperial Sandora and the Duchy of Basil touched. The marshes and its surroundings had been so quiet before they came. The soldiers of Imperial Sandora won and took prisoners from Basil. I followed them like a shadow, my presence unknown.

They went to Hellena, a prison on the coast, to drop off the hostages. Fruegel wanted to boast of their "easy" victory, but he had cost them some men because of his foolish choices and poor battle tactics. Behind his barbaric ways and lack of intellect was a dangerous blood-thirst. What made it deadly was actually Fruegel's callousness, and his inability to see his own demons.

Not only partying took place at Hellena, it seemed power had shifted hands. A messenger had been sent from Emperor Doel himself. Fruegel's idea had been to find more knights to capture. To him the amount of prisoners in Hellena was equivalent to Imperial Sandora's success. But, it seemed Doel had other plans, as this stranger cloaked in black dictated.

Fruegel went along only because the words came from Doel, but he maintained an uncaring attitude. However, it was apparent that in just one night this strange "messenger" had all the control. In the morning I followed the soldiers to Seles. That name seemed familiar somehow, but as I climbed the steep cliffs that outlined the village I knew I had never been there.

From up on the cliff-side I watched the soldiers burn down an entire village for a purpose that was unknown to me. The man in the black cloak had come seeming to know exactly what he wanted. The destruction of Seles had to be one of Fruegel's ideas. Something must have scared them away, it seemed. They hurried away with one lone prisoner. The flames burned through the night, as I rested on the cliff.

In the morning I followed that out cropping of land to a forest on the out skirts of Seles. A cry had awoken me that morning. An inhuman cry . A sound like that of a Dragon. And, there I saw it. It felled trees as it made its way clumsily through the forest, its bright green scales glistening in the harsh early sunlight.

So, it was true after all. There clamored Syuviel's vassal Dragon, grown to the size of its father.

"The Green Tusked Dragon Feyrbrand."

I couldn't believe my eyes as I climbed down to the forest on easy, quick feet. I was close to the ground when I saw a figure in bright red armor before Feyrbrand. One human all alone? What had he done to get himself in front of a Dragon? He held a sword, but he looked as if he didn't know what to do with it! Of course, he must have been overwhelmed by the sight of this creature.

I remembered that it wasn't my place to interfere when the young man had already been snatched up in my arms. I pulled him behind the closest rock. I was swift, but instantly the man recoiled out of my arms and fell backwards into a crouch. He was staring at me with bright frightened eyes. I kneeled silently before him, just feet away from us Feyrbrand knocked against the cliff-side in frustration. Then, he let out a deafening roar. Oh, he was angry.

"Who are you?!" the man exclaimed in a rough voice. I quickly placed a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh." I hissed.

_ If you don't want to die._

Feyrbrand was blind, but if we made noise he'd easily find us. Just beyond the rock I could hear him pounding into the cliff, causing a small avalanche of rocks that I felt through the ground. What had agitated him so? And, if he had indeed been in hiding for 11,000 years - what could have drawn him out?

I kept my composure and looked across at the young man in red. He was pretty shaken by the encounter, but I could see the fire of a warrior in his eyes. He would be fine. Finally, I heard the beast bray one last time before his heavy steps retreated. When he was far enough away, I rose in one fluid motion. I stood facing the man with arms crossed.

How had he ended up face to face with a Dragon? Foolishness, or pure bad luck? He stood up with his arms opened wide, and warm relief flushed his face.

"Thank you for saving me."

He said it sincerely, without gushing. I uncrossed my arms and turned to walk away when he was done.

"What the heck was that?!" the man exclaimed, a tinge of his earlier panic crept into his voice. That's right, what would he know about a creature like that? I stopped, but did not face him. I shouldn't have said anything. I should have disappeared back up the cliff-side.

"It's a Dragon."

But, what compelled me to answer him? I heard him step closer behind me.

"Dragon?!" Now, there was disbelief in his voice. Yes, it was strange that after all these years a Dragon should appear. Was it the sudden and violent destruction of Seles that had lured it out? I turned around. The man's face, young and fresh, seemed to hold a certain resemblance...no, who was I thinking of...

"But it's strange." I pondered aloud. I rested against the rock that had been all between us and a raging Dragon a moment ago. I couldn't allow my thoughts to be clouded by some human. No, it was the appearance of Feyrbrand that was heavy on my mind now.

"That village could've been easily destroyed without a Dragon."

So, was Feyrbrand then assuming the role of protector? Was he truly a secret weapon for Basil after all? Maybe unwillingly so...he was most likely protecting his own secret home. Ah, so it comes to pass that the war of humans awakens the beasts of legend.

"The village...?" Panic. The man interrupted my thoughts. I forgot how humans so easily fluctuated through emotions.

"Are you talking about Seles!?" he shouted awfully close to me. He stepped away.

"Then those soldiers were!?" he raced to the other side of the rock.

"There won't be anything left by now." was he reasoning with himself, or talking to me? I stood up.

"Seles is my village!" he shouted at me as if he needed an equivalent emotional response from me. He didn't wait for one, and ran off into the forest in the direction of Seles. I walked away from the rock and looked on as he went. Then, suddenly the black stone in my chest plate came to life. I could feel its pull in my bones, as it blazed awake with a dark glow. As if it were responding to the presence of another dragoon stone...

_Oh my god...?!_

I looked up in the direction that the man had run off to.

_That man must be...? No. There is no way._

I had seen Feyrbrand with my own eyes, but it was even harder to believe that the man in red could be...a Dragoon! After all these years...

I stood there in silence for a long while. How could all these things of the past suddenly come back up? Had some catalyst set it off? No, I couldn't even be sure that man was a Dragoon. I didn't know much, but I knew that I was going to follow him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **lol I just wanted to apologize for taking so looooong posting this one. I've been busy, and I was a little unsure about this chapter because I'm coming to the end of the story now. I hope you guys like it. I'm struggling with the next chapter, but I really hope it will be good.


End file.
